Destiny's Twist
by kaitelynn
Summary: What if someone else found Harry on the Dursley's porch. Will be Slash HD ...WARNINGS-There will be RonDumbledore bashing FINALLY GOT A NEW CHAPTER
1. Default Chapter

A dark figure watched as two people talked about the fate of a young boy. He listened as they argued about leaving the child with his relatives until the woman finally gave in and agreed with her partner, unaware of their audience. The man stayed quiet as the pair finally disappeared, not surprised to see the woman turn into a cat and the man to just disappear into thin air. Once he was sure that the two were gone and the street was quiet once more, he left his hiding place and made his way over to the step that now help the baby boy.

"Ahhh, young one, why did they leave you here all alone?" The man said, leaning down and picking up the child who instantly began to snuggle against his chest. He kissed the top of the baby's head. "There is no way that old fool doesn't know how you will be treated if left in their care. I don't understand why he would insist that you stay here when there are perfectly good wizarding families that would love to have you live with them."

"You know perfectly well why that old windbag doesn't want Harry to live in the world he was born too," another voice answered. The man turned around to face the newcomer, acknowledging his presence with a nod. To look at the two men, one would wonder what they had in common. Where one had black hair and brown eyes, the other had platinum blonde hair and silver eyes that were a family trait. Even their personalities clashed. The dark haired one gave off an air of sternness and bare tolerance of most things while his partner could charm most everyone, even if it was only an act. But you couldn't find closer friends. "He doesn't want young Harry here knowing of his heritage until he deems fit to inform the boy."

"Even if it means that Harry is raised by people that would like to see us dead almost as much as the Dark Lord would have the world free of Muggles," the blond finished. "Yes, I know."

"He doesn't believe the Dark Lord is gone for good. I heard him talking to McGonnigal. He believes that Voldemort will rise again one day and I believe that is why he left Harry here." The blond snorted.

"Makes sense. Leave the boy with people who he knows will abuse him, and goes against everything that Lily wanted. That way, when it comes time, Dumbledore can swoop in and seem like Harry's savior and that way he can mold Harry into whatever he needs the boy to be."

"Exactly."

"He'll use that little boy as a weapon and then discard him when he no longer has any use for him." The blond looked at his companion, a determined look on his face. "We can't let that happen. And not just because of his role in the wizarding world. No child should be forced to live as Harry will if he is left here."

"What do you suggest? Your home is under round the clock surveillance, so the Ministry will know immediately if a new child appeared in your home. And my position at the school negates any ability I would have to raising him. And with his scar, Harry will be too recognizable in our world for him to go without notice. Dumbledore will be able to find him."

"Not if Harry isn't in England." The brunet looked at his friend.

"You have a plan?"

"I was thinking that maybe your sister in America would be interested in raising him," the blond said. "Narcissa mentioned that she was having trouble getting pregnant and that she and her husband were thinking of adopting a child."

"Yes. Sophia and Michael said something along those lines to me also." A look of comprehension entered the man's face. "You're not thinking what I think you are?"

"Why not? It's perfect. Harry gets to grow up in the wizarding world, like he was meant to, without having to deal with the whole "Boy Who Lived" crap that Dumbledore is feeding the rest of the world. Your sister will get the child that she had been wanting. And we can do it completely legally without Dumbledore knowing a thing."

"How?"

"Have Sophia adopt him. I'm sure these Muggles will have no problem signing away whatever rights they have to him. Not with how much they hate wizards. Then we simply have your sister adopt him in America. And we can do it the Muggle way. I think that's perfectly fitting considering the fact that Dumbledore left him in this world."

The brunet thought about it and liked the idea. He loved his sister and knew how much she wished to have a child of her own. And she and her husband had made a good life for themselves in America since they moved there to get away from Voldemort and his followers. In fact, the blond had even tried to encourage his wife to join Sophia when she became pregnant with his own child, but she had refused. He couldn't see anything wrong with his friend's plan.

"I believe that would work. And with Harry being in America he will sufficiently be out of Dumbledore's range of influence. Yes, I do believe that would work out perfectly."

The brunet bent down and grabbed the things that had been left with Harry and the two men, and one child, disappeared. Privet Drive, once again, became quiet in the night air and their was no evidence that Harry Potter, Luscius Malfoy, or Severus Snape had ever been there in the first place. In fact, if it wasn't for Luscius visiting the home the next day to have the resident's sign the papers allowing for Harry's adoption, no one would ever no that a little boy was supposed to be there.


	2. A New Life

Eight years had passed quietly in the home of Sophia, Michael and Harry Cavendish. The couple fell in love with the little boy that they had taken in and showered him with everything that they could. They knew who Harry was, and how he had come to them, but they didn't care. All that mattered to them was that they finally had a little boy of their own. Harry, for his part, knew that he was adopted. He even had a small idea of what had happened to his real parents, although he was still a bit too young to truly understand what they had told him.

Harry loved his home in New Hope, Pennsylvania, a small town about a half hour north of Philadelphia. It was a town that was home to both magical and non-magical people, where anyone could buy certain magical things, mainly potion ingredients, clothing and books. Harry had made a few friends among the other children in his town but his best friend was Draco Malfoy, who got to see about two or three times a year when the blond boy would come and visit from England, but the two boys talked to each other all the time and were constantly sending letters to the other.

Harry watched his parents unpack their things. It was the beginning of July and, now that Harry was out of school for the summer, they were at their vacation home in Cape May, New Jersey. Harry loved the summer, especially because it meant that he would get to see Draco again, who was spending the summer with the Cavendish family, just as he had the past five years. And, that year, Draco was bringing his two friends from England, Pansy Parkinson and Blaise Zabini.

"Mom, how long until Draco gets here?" An excited Harry asked, causing his mother to smile at the little boy.

"Five minutes sooner then the last time you asked me," she said fondly. She was glad that her son and Draco Malfoy were so close. She knew how much her brother's friendship with Lucius Malfoy meant to him and was glad to see the boys following in the older men's footsteps. She just hoped that, unlike her brother, Harry didn't have to hide his friendship with Draco. She knew how much it hurt Severus, not being able to openly acknowledge the friendship he had with the Malfoy's because of the scrutiny the Malfoy family was under because of their supposed support of the Dark Lord Voldemort. She wished that there was a way that Lucius could tell the world that he had been the main source of information that Severus had given Professor Dumbledore in their fight against Voldemort, but she also knew that no one would believe that fact. Most of the European wizarding world only wanted to see what they knew, and that was that the Malfoys were a dark wizarding family. Even Dumbledore had refused Lucius' offer to help spy on Voldemort, telling him that he didn't believe it to be sincere. In fact, the Headmaster stated that he believed that Malfoy's offer was made so that the blond could actually spy on the Order of the Phoenix, who was in charge of the battle against Voldemort.

"Mom, when Draco gets here, can we go to the beach?" Harry asked, bringing Sophia out of her musings. "Please. Pretty, pretty please. Draco said that his friends have never gone to the beach before. Then can we go to the arcade and get some ice cream?"

"We'll see, Harry," Sophia promised her son. "It all depends on how the others are feeling when they get here. After all, they are traveling a far bit to get here. They've been on a plane all day. Plus they have a long drive from the airport to here. Your poor father will probably want to strangle them by the time they get here."

"I just can't wait to see Draco again. I haven't seen him in sooooooooo long," the little boy pouted.

"You just saw him over Easter, silly," Sophia laughed. "You act like its been years instead of only a couple of months."

"But its Draco," Harry whined. Sophia laughed again and gave her son a hug.

"Go unpack your things, Harry," the brunette said, turning him around and smacking him on his butt. "That way when the others get here, you'll have one less thing to worry about getting done."

"But Mom…"

"Don't but mom me, young man. Now go." Harry gave one last pout at his mother, knowing that it wouldn't actually do anything but not wanting to admit defeat that easily. Sophia watched her son head upstairs to her room and chuckled at his antics. She was glad that Harry was so excited to see his friends. She knew how important it was that Harry got along with the other children his age, considering they were a link to his past, even if he didn't understand it. Sophia and Michael both knew that there was a very good chance that their son would be attending school in Scotland at their alma mater, Hogwart's, even though he had already been accepted at both the Chautauqua School of Wizardry in New York and the Sedona Institute of Witchcraft and Wizardry in Arizona. Both Lucius and Severus had told her that they believed that Lord Voldemort would return one day and that there was a very good chance that Harry would be needed to fight against him but, unlike Albus Dumbledore, they didn't plan on Harry being used as some kind of pawn or figurehead for the cause. They wanted Harry to have as normal as a life as he could. A phone ringing brought her out of her thoughts.

"Hello."

"Hi Hun. Just wanted to call and let you know that I got the kids and we're on our way."

"That's great. Did you have any problems?"

"No. The airline kept a good eye on them since they were flying alone and I met them as they were leaving customs."

"Did Draco say if his parents or Severus would be able to come?"

"Cissa and Lucius should be able to come over in two weeks. Not sure about Sev, though," Michael Cavendish told his wife, looking in the rear view mirror at the children in his back seat. "Draco gave me a note from Cissa saying that Dumbledore is getting suspicious of all the time that Sev is spending at the Manor and he didn't want to draw anymore attention to himself."

"Well, hopefully, he will be able to get away, at least for a week, before school starts. He needs a break. Staying locked up in the workshop isn't healthy for him."

"Well, he's your brother so you get to bitch at him about that," Michael told his wife, who only laughed. She would do exactly that when she next talked to her brother. She hated the fact that he wasn't able to have a life of his own. Sophia knew that, while he loved working with his potions, Severus missed having a family of his own. Missed having someone in his life to go home to, but wasn't able to get because of the demands that the Headmaster placed on his time. Michael broke into his wife's thoughts.

"Hun, Sev will be okay. We'll make sure of it."

"I know. How long do you think it will take for you to get here?"

"We're just crossing the bridge now so, depending on traffic, figure a little over an hour and a half."

"Good. Give me a call when you get to the Wildwood exit and I'll order a couple of pizzas for the kids. I'm sure they'll all be hungry by then."

"Good idea. I'll talk to you then. Love you."

"You too." Sophia hung up the phone only to see an exited little boy watching her. "I take it you were listening." Harry nodded his head.

"Draco's gonna be here soon?"

"Yes, Draco's going to be here soon. Did you finish unpacking your things?" Harry nodded his head again. "Would you like to help me unpack the kitchen?"

"Can I have a cookie?"

"Yes, you may have a cookie. One cookie," she specified knowing her son's appetite for sweets. Harry grinned innocently as he put all but one of the cookies he had grabbed back into the container full of them. He never understood how his mom could catch at things, even when her eyes were somewhere else. Draco had told him that it was something only mothers could do because his was the same way.

"Hey, Mom, why don't we ever go and visit Draco's home?" Harry asked suddenly. It was a question he had often wondered about, but had never voiced. He knew how close his family was with his best friend's and yet he had never been to England to see their home. Sophia looked over at her son not really surprised at the question. She had overheard Harry question Draco about his home a few times and was wondering if he would express a desire to visit it.

"Come here, Harry," Sophia said, motioning for her son to join her at the kitchen table. "And you can bring the cookies." She had a feeling both of them might need them as she talked. Once they were both seated, she began to talk.

"Harry, we've told you before about how you came to us, right?" The raven-haired young boy nodded his head.

"You said that the Dark Wizard Voldemort killed them because they went against him and that when he tried to kill me, something happened and the spell went back to him," he repeated the tale that he had been told often. "But what does that have to do with me going to visit Draco's home?"

"The people who fought Voldemort believe that Lucius was a supporter of his. That he was one of the main people behind him." Harry took in a sharp breath at that but didn't say anything. "The Malfoys were usually supporters of the Dark Arts in the past but Lucius didn't agree with what Voldemort was doing. His father, on the other hand, believed in Voldemort and, forced Lucius into joining Voldemort and becoming a Death Eater and because Narcissa was being threatened, he didn't have any choice in the matter. At that point, Lucius went to the head of the Order of the Phoenix."

"They're the guys that were fighting Voldemort, right?"

"Exactly. And their leader was a man by the name of Albus Dumbledore. He was, and still is, the Headmaster of Hogwart's."

"Isn't that the school that Draco says he's going to be going to?"

"Yes. It's one of the finest schools of witchcraft and wizardry in Europe. It's also where your Uncle teaches." When Harry made no other comment, Sophia continued. "Like I said, Lucius went to see Dumbledore and offered to be a spy for the Order. Even though he had only been just initiated, Lucius was already becoming on of the higher ups in Voldemort's court and was privy to a lot of information. Unfortunately because of the Malfoy reputation, Dumbledore didn't believe him and accused Lucius of trying to be a spy for Voldemort."

"And this guy was supposed to be one of the good guys?"

"Yes."

"What happened then?"

"When Lucius told your uncle what had happened, Severus also became a Death Eater and went to Dumbledore also but he made it seem as if he had been working for Voldemort for a longer period of time. This time, Dumbledore believed the offer to spy had been offered in good faith and took Severus up on it, not knowing that the information was coming from Lucius to begin with."

"But that still doesn't explain why I can't go visit Draco at his house."

"I'm getting to that, sweetie. You already know how you got that scar and what happened to your parents." Harry nodded. "Well, that night, Dumbledore sent out one of his men to get you from your home and he, along with one of the other teachers, left you at the doorstep of your mother's sister and her husband, both muggles and muggles of the worst sort. What Dumbledore didn't know was that Lucius was also at the home, knowing what the man had planned. You see, Lucius and Severus had once been friends with your real mother and knew all about her sister. They also knew that your mother did not want you raised anywhere near her."

"So he took me away?"

"Yes. Right after Dumbledore left, Lucius and Severus took you and brought you to us, without anyone in England knowing anything about it."

"Does that mean that if they knew where I was, that they would take me away from you and daddy?" Harry asked, his voice worried. Just the thought of being forced away from his family terrified him and Sophia could see it. She took her son in her arms and held him close to her.

"No, my dear boy, they can't take you away from us, no matter what they tried. We made sure of that."

"How?"

"After making sure that you were safe with us, Lucius went to your aunt and had her sign papers giving up custody of you, allowing you to be adopted legally. They can't take you away from us."

"But you don't want them to know where I'm at anyway, do you?"

"Not yet, son. Not yet."

"Why?" Sophia paused, unsure of how to verbalize her thoughts and make into some kind of sense that Harry would understand.

"Because as long as they don't know that you are with us, you can be a little boy. One without any kind of expectations."

"What kind of expectations? And I'm not little. I'm almost nine years old."

"Yes you are. You're getting to be a big boy and I thank the Gods every day that you were brought into our lives."

"So am I, Mom. So am I." Harry returned his mother's hug and then caught sight of the clock in the kitchen. "Oh, I gotta go finish setting up the bedrooms before Draco gets here. I want everything to be perfect for him." And before Sophia could say anything else, Harry was gone and she could here him running around upstairs and she sighed in relief at the reprieve. Sophia was happy knowing that, at least for now, Harry could be a regular child. She knew that, once those in charge in England, especially Albus Dumbledore, realized that Harry wasn't where they thought, that he was, in fact being raised in America, effectively out of their reach, they would do everything they could to gain control of the boy. It was one of her and her husband's biggest fears and the real reason that they hadn't allowed Harry to visit his friend at his home. They didn't want to take any risks of discovery until they had no choice. Her worries were lessened only due to the fact that Lucius Malfoy had done everything in his power to make sure the adoption of Harold James Potter to Sarah and Michael Cavendish was completely legal. She just hoped that when the truth came out that her brother wouldn't be punished by the Headmaster of the school he taught at. She had no idea of what would happen to Severus once Dumbledore found out about his connection to Harry Potter but he had assured her that he had prepared an explanation. One that she hoped would be enough.


	3. Summer Talks

Two Years Later

"Come on, Pansy. The water's not that bad," a cajoling Harry said, trying to get the shy girl to join him and the other two boys, Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini, as they played in the ocean's waves. The lone girl in the group, Pansy Parkinson, stood back for a moment before smiling largely and running into the water, diving through a wave. Soon all four children were laughing and shouting in joy, much to the amusement of their audience on the beach.

Sophia and Michael Cavendish, along with their friends Narcissa and Lucius Malfoy watched the children enjoy themselves in the water. Because it was just past Memorial Day, and mid-week, the beach crowd was light enough that they could talk about certain things without the threat of being overheard. The four adults had brought the children to Cape May earlier than they usually did, planning to spend the entire summer at the Jersey Shore. It was the third year that Blaise and Pansy had joined the other two children for their annual summer holiday. This year also saw another change in the normal holiday in that both of the older Malfoys were able to join their son for the entire trip, instead of only the one or two weeks. Unlike the parents of Blaise and Pansy, who were also spending the summer in Cape May, Narcissa and Lucius wanted to spend as much time as possible with their son before he started his schooling at Hogwart's that September.

"Ahhh to be the young again," Narcissa said, watching as her son dunked Harry, laughing as he was then dunked by both Blaise and Pansy. "To not have any cares or worries except for having fun."

"And worrying about what house you were going to be placed in," Lucius pointed out, thinking back to his own school days.

"I can still remember how scared I was that I wouldn't get into Slytherin like my family wanted," Sophia added. "I was afraid that I would be put in Hufflepuff or Gryffindor and that my father would get angry with me. The only acceptable alternative to Slytherin was Ravenclaw to my family."

"I think that's how most of our families were," Lucius pointed out. "Well, other than you Michael since your family decided to send you to Beaubaxtons. Sometimes I think you were the luckiest one out of all of us."

"Why?"

"Because you didn't have to deal with the same kind of prejudice that we did by being placed in Slytherin," Lucius explained.

"You know, as much as Sophia has told me about her school days at Hogwart's, I have never been able to understand why the Slytherins seemed to be so separated from the rest of the school. It doesn't make much sense to me. Why ostracize a group of children, thus almost ensuring they will become as evil as everyone expects of them."

"Sev has been trying to convince that idiot Dumbledore of that for years," Narcissa told him. "But nothing he says has made any difference. It's still completely acceptable for both students and teachers to treat any student in Slytherin with a great deal of suspect and hostility. It's why Severus accepted the chance to become Head of House when the old Head retired. He wanted to make sure that the Slytherins knew that there was at least one teacher at Hogwart's that would listen to them and help them."

"Listening to you talk about how the Houses are so divided at Hogwart's, it makes me wonder why you expect us to send Harry there," Michael said, directing his comments to everyone, including his wife. Even Harry had begun talking about going to school in England, wanting to take classes with his best friend Draco and his other friends, Pansy and Blaise. While Sophia was anxious about her son living in Scotland and going to her alma mater, she was happy about Harry wanting to attend the same school that she had. Michael, on the other hand, had his reservations about his son going to Hogwart's, and only some of them had to do with the fact that Albus Dumbledore was Headmaster there and would probably do everything that he could to take Harry away from his family.

Sophia looked over at her husband, knowing his reservations about sending their son to Hogwart's and understanding them. She even shared them, to a point, but she also knew how much going to school with his friends meant to Harry and wanted her son to be happy. She knew it would only be a matter of time before it was discovered that Harry Potter was alive and well and happily living with the Cavendish's and she wanted that discovery to happen on her own terms. To come when she and David were as prepared for it as possible and not come completely out of the blue. Sophia knew that it had only been a matter of pure circumstance that no one had gone looking for Harry Potter as of yet, but since it was know that he would be of an age to receive his Hogwart's letter, she also knew that time had run out. People would be on the lookout for him to arrive at King's Cross Station for the ride to the castle.

"You know," Lucius drawled, "it's possible that Harry's Hogwart's letter won't find its way to him. Considering the Ministry's history of ignoring wizards once they leave England, like they did you, they won't know where to find him."

"Lucius, you know that, once Dumbledore and his friends, realize that Harry is no longer living with his aunt and uncle they are going to do everything in their power to find him. It's only by sheer luck that he hasn't figured it out yet. If those muggles weren't as suspicious of people different from them, I'm sure the people that Dumbledore left to look after Harry would have discovered him gone already."

"And even if Dumbledore discovers Harry's disappearance, there's nothing he can do about it," Narcissa pointed out. "Legally you are Harry's parents. You have the adoption papers supporting that claim and Dumbledore will have no choice but to accept that."

"I know," Sophia sighed, looking out at her son and his friends as they continued to frolic in the cold Atlantic. "Just like I know the only thing we can do is wait and see if Harry does receive his letter from Hogwart's. Like you said, Lucius, it's entirely possible that it won't find its way here."

"And even if the letter does find its way here, that doesn't mean that you have to send Harry to Hogwart's," Lucius pointed out. "You said that he has already been accepted at the schools here and they're almost as good as Hogwart's, even without the history that our old school has. You could just send Harry to one of those."

"We could, but that's not what Harry wants," Sophia said. "He wants to go to school with his friends, you know that. He and Draco are closer than brothers; they spend so much time together. I don't think either boy would be able to spend ten months apart. Its hard enough for them when they go two months without seeing each other, and that's with Draco spending almost a month with us at a time, three or four times a year. Not to mention, them spending almost the entire summer together."

"You do seem to see our son almost as much as we do," Narcissa joked, her voice showing no malice. As much as it pained her to see her son so little, she and Lucius knew it was for the best. The Malfoy name did not have the best reputation in the wizarding community and she didn't want her son hurt by other people's reactions to his family name as long as possible, even if that meant he spent half his life with the Cavendish's in America. "And you're right. I don't know how either one of those boys would survive if they only got to see each other during the summer break."

"And how much of that break would they be able to spend together?" Michael asked. "Considering that you would want Draco to yourselves after not seeing him, just like we would with Harry. There's a good chance that their friendship wouldn't survive, or at least remain what it is, and that would be a shame. Good friends are extremely hard to come by and the fact that Harry and Draco have become them at such a young age can only be considered a benefit for both of them."

"So does that mean that you're seriously thinking of sending Harry to Hogwart's if he gets his letter?" Lucius questioned. Sophia looked over at her husband before answering.

"If Harry does get a Hogwart's letter, yes we're going to let him go to Hogwart's, if that's what he wants, even though we wish for nothing more than for Harry to never have to deal with what that will bring into his life." Sophia looked over at her son enjoying himself in the water, wishing that she could make sure that he would always remain as innocent as he was at the moment. "We just have to figure out a way to make sure that Severus' position isn't hurt when the knowledge of our adoption of Harry comes to light. We don't want him to be hurt by his bringing Harry to us to raise."

Lucius leaned over towards Sophia, taking her hands in his. "Sophia, I don't want you to worry about what might happen to Severus when it comes out that Harry has been living here instead of living with his aunt and uncle. He and I have already talked about that and have come up with a solution that will cover any accusations that might come his way. He won't be harmed when it comes out that you two have been the ones to raise Harry Potter instead of those repulsive Muggles that Dumbledore insisted on. The only true worry we have is that that old fool of a Headmaster will try to influence Harry over to his side. I'm positive that he's going to try and make sure that Harry meets and is befriended by the Weasley boys. Their youngest son is going to be starting his first year with Harry, not to mention the fact that three of their other children are already at Hogwart's. That family and Dumbledore share the same political views when it comes to Muggle relations. It will only make sense that Dumbledore will want Harry exposed to them once he finds out about Harry and Draco being friends. The news that the son of a suspected Death Eater is the best friend of the Boy Who Lived will not be taken lightly."

"You don't think Dumbledore would try and stop the two boys from spending time together, do you?" Sophia asked, looking towards the boys in question who were playing splashing each other.

"I don't think he'll go that far, not if he wants Harry to be on his side," Lucius told them. "Telling Harry that he wouldn't be able to remain friends with Draco would be a sure way to alienate him from their side. Not even I think that Dumbledore is that stupid."

"But you do think that he will make it difficult for Harry and Draco to remain friends, don't you?" Sophia continued to press, needing to know what she should do to make sure that her son had a happy life. She didn't want him to become a pawn in someone else's game.

"I think he will try but, ultimately, fail because I don't think there is any way that Harry will ever be totally separated from Draco, even if they do end up in separate Houses."

"I hope you're right." Sophia said, looking out at the smiling and laughing children. "I hope you're right."


	4. Trip to Diagon Alley

Just as the elder Cavendish's had feared, Harry's acceptance letter inviting him to attend the new term at Hogwart's had found its way to them in America. As soon as his parents told him that, yes he could go to Hogwart's, Harry and Draco, who was still with the family in Cape May, quickly started talking about what they would need for school, while their parents started making their own plans for traveling to England to get everything that they needed. Sophia and Michael had decided that they would close up the house earlier than usual so that they could all go to England a week before Harry was due at King's Cross Station. And now that time had come.

Harry looked around at the people surrounding him. His and Draco's families had arrived at the Leaky Cauldron and Harry was getting his first good look at English wizards and he could tell that they were different than the ones he had met at home. Harry was used to seeing witches and wizards around his home in New Hope, as well as his family's vacations to Sedona and Salem, but American wizards were usually dressed in everyday Muggle clothing. The wizards surrounding the small group now where dressed in an odd assortment of clothing, but almost all of them, including the children, were wearing cloaks of various colors and styles. And Harry noticed that most of them were giving him and his friends some very odd looks, and not all of them were all that friendly.

"Draco, why is everyone staring at us?" Harry asked his blond friend as they stood outside of Flourish and Botts as their parents were inside getting their school books. "Do you think they recognize me?" Harry knew that he was adopted and what had happened to his real parents. Even Draco had told him that Harry was famous as being the "Boy Who Lived" and had gone so far as to show Harry a book that had him mentioned and the role he had in defeating Voldemort.

"I don't think so. I mean, no one's seen you since you were a year old," the blond said. "Then again, you do look a lot like your father. I think it's got to more to do with you being with me, a Malfoy. We're not exactly popular."

"That's why your parents let you spend so much time with us in America, isn't it? I heard my parents talking about it one night," Harry said. "I heard them say it was because they don't believe your father's claims that he had no choice about following Voldemort."

"And he wouldn't have had to if that fool of a Headmaster, Dumbledore, would have supported my father's choice to work for the light. He wouldn't even listen when Father suggested that he be allowed to spy."

"That's why Uncle Sev became a Death Eater, right?" Harry said, having been told about his family's past. "Because Dumbledore would listen to what he said and Lucious would be able to pass along any information he got that way."

"I know, as screwed up as that sounds," Draco agreed. "I mean, why the hell the old coot wouldn't believe my father wanted to help defeat Voldemort because of his family's past, but yet had no problem trusting Sev is beyond me. I mean, they both had almost the same background. Gods, my grandparents used to watch Sev and your mom when they were younger."

"Do you think Uncle Sev will get in trouble when Dumbledore finds out about mom and dad?" Harry asked, worried about the uncle he didn't get to see that much of growing up but still loved. "Do you think he might try and take me away from Mom and Dad?"

"Even if he did try, there's nothing he can do," Draco reassured Harry. "You were legally adopted by your parents, with the papers filed both here and in the States. Come on, your mom made sure to let you know that everything would be okay. It's why they feel okay in letting you go to Hogwart's. And, let me tell you, I'm glad that they are. I don't know what I would have done if you and I were at different schools."

"I know, it would completely suck. We'd never get to see each other," Harry said. Just then, the brunet spotted a man unlike any he had ever seen, even considering some of the things he had seen back at his home. The man was tall, at least eight or nine feet, had bushy brownish-red hair with a matching beard and was wearing a ratty coat. He watched as people seemed to either quickly move out of the semi-giant's way or greeting him happily. "Whoa, who, or what, is that?" Draco looked over to see what had grabbed his friend's attention.

"I think that's Hagrid," Draco said. "He works at Hogwart's. My father told me that he was expelled when he was a student there and that Dumbledore took pity on him. Made him some sort of caretaker I think. He's half-giant. He looks kinda freaky if you ask me." Before Harry could say anything, Hagrid turned towards them and stopped, staring directly at Harry causing the young boy to become self-conscious. Hagrid began to make his way over towards the two boys quickly.

"Draco, I think we should go find our parents," Harry said, turning quickly towards the direction his and Draco's parents had gone. He didn't know why, but he had a feeling that he didn't want the half-giant to catch up to him and Draco without their parents with them, but before they could get too far, Hagrid was in front of them.

"Can it be," the half-giant said, almost in awe. Harry had to stop himself from flinching when Hagrid brushed the bangs out of Harry's emerald eyes, to spot the lightening bold shaped scar on his forehead. "It is you, 'Arry Potter, as I live an breathe. We wondered where've you've been. My, but look at how you've grown up. You look so much like you father that I would know you anywhere, but you've your mother's eyes."

"I'm sorry sir, but do I know you?"

"I'm guessing you don't remember me," Hagrid said. "You were so young the last time I saw you. Not more than a mere babe that night." Harry and Draco looked at each other, both wondering the same thing. 'How can we get rid of this man and where in hell are our parents.' Through it all Hagrid kept right on talking. "And 'ere you are. We need to let Professor Dumbledore know that you're alright. I'm sure he'll want you to come to Hogwart's quick as you please."

"Why would he want me to come to Hogwart's now?" Harry asked. "School doesn't start for another two weeks."

"You mean you did get you're letter?" Hagrid asked happily. "Professor McGonnigal wasn't sure if you would. Where 'ave you been living? Who is it that took you from your home? We need to get you right back to your aunt and uncle. They've been worried about you, or so they say."

"Harry isn't going anywhere with you, you oaf," Draco finally said, breaking in before the half-giant continued to ramble. "He is going to continue getting his things for school and then is going to come back to my house, where he is staying until it is time to board the train."

It was then that Hagrid got a good look at the blond that was with Harry, instantly recognizing the tell tale look of a Malfoy and became worried. He had heard the stories, the claims that Lucius Malfoy had been under the Imperious curse when following You-Know-Who, but he didn't believe one word of those claims. The Malfoy family had a long history of using the Dark Arts and Hagrid was positive that Lucius had followed Voldemort of his own free will. And now here was the Savior of the Wizarding World, Harry Potter, who had been discovered missing over a month ago, acting friendly with Draco Malfoy, son of Voldemort's right hand man. Hagrid was not happy, not happy at all.

"I know who you are," Hagrid stated, his manner going from friendly to hostile in seconds. "You're Malfoy's boy, aren't ya? Pro'bly as bad as your father, I reckon. I don't know what ya are doing wit 'Arry here, but I won't let ya 'arm 'im." Draco and Harry both backed up as Hagrid took an umbrella out of his bulky coat and leveled towards the blond.

"What in Merlin's name do you think you are doing?" An angry male voice said at the same time someone's hand grabbed the half-giant's arm. "How dare you attack a child?"

"Dad," Harry cried out, watching as his and Draco's mother finally caught up to their husbands.

"Harry, Draco, are you boys alright?" Sophia asked as she and Narcissa looked over their sons. "He didn't hurt you, did he?"

"No mum," Draco told them, rolling his eyes at the way his mother was acting, not wanting to admit, even to himself, that he had been scared by the other man. ""We're fine." At that, the women turned, adding their own glares to their husbands'.

"What in the seven levels of hell were you thinking, raising a hand to children?" Narcissa said through clenched teeth. "Is that the kind of thing that Dumbledore is allowing at Hogwart's now, because if so I think someone needs to tell the Ministry?"

"You know that's not true," Hagrid protested. "And I would never 'urt a child."

"Well that's certainly not what it looked like to me," Michael said, letting go of the half-giant's arm and joining his wife and son. "It looked to me that you were going to strike my son and his friend."

"Your son?" Hagrid asked confused, looking between Michael, Sophia and Harry. "That's 'Arry Potter. I'd know him anywhere, no matter what you say."

"I never said it wasn't Harry Potter, but that doesn't make him any less our son," Sophia informed him. "He has been our son for almost ten years and I will not allow anyone to hurt him."

"That's not right," Hagrid shook his head. "I know for a fact that our little 'Arry 'ere was left with his mum's sister and her husband."

"That is very true," Michael said. "But they, in turn, gave Harry up for adoption and that's how we came to be his parents. Now, if you'll excuse us, we have to finish the boys' shopping. School starts in a few days after all. Come along, Harry, Draco, let's go see about getting you boys an owl." The moment the boys heard that, they immediately cheered up, both racing towards Eyelop's Owl Emporium, their laughter heard down the streets. Sophia and Narcissa smiled towards each other, moving to follow their sons. Michael and Lucius watched them until they were lost in the crowds before turning towards the half-giant once more.

"Hagrid, when you tell Dumbledore about what you've found out, which I'm sure you will, I want you to tell him that there is nothing he can do about Harry being where he is," Lucius told him. "If he even thinks of trying to separate Harry from his parents he will be in for more of a fight than he will be able to handle."

"You don't know me," Michael added, "but know this; I will fight anyone who tries to hurt my family, no matter who they are." And with that threat hanging in the air, Michael and Lucius went to join their family, leaving behind a very confused Games keeper who was trying to figure out what he should tell his employer.


	5. Dumbledore finds out

"So, Minerva, what is your opinion in regards to the first years?" Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry asked his second-in-command, Minerva McGonagall. The two were sitting in the Headmaster's office, going over the schedule for the upcoming school year.

"I think we have a good crop of students joining us," she told him. The youngest Weasley boy will be joining us this year and hopefully he won't be as much of a mischief maker as his brothers."

"You must admit that those boys are good for a laugh," Dumbledore chuckled, remembering some of the twin boys antics.

"True, but I wish that didn't mean that they broke school rules so often," she replied primly. "It is difficult to enforce those same rules when others try to do the same thing after seeing Fred and George not getting into trouble..," Before Minerva could say anything else the office door was flung open and a harried looking Hagrid rushed inside, surprising both occupants.

"Hagrid what is the meaning of this," Professor McGonagall said, looking at the anxious half-giant.

"Headmaster, 'arry Potter. "It's 'arry Potter," Hagrid gasped out, getting both teachers' attentions.

"What about Harry Potter, Hagrid," Dumbledore asked gently. He knew that the half giant partly blamed himself for the disappearance of the young boy that he had helped rescue from the remains of his family's home in Godric's Hollow. He thought that he should have argued more to allow Harry to be raised in the wizarding world instead of agreeing so easily with Dumbledore's decision to give Harry over to his aunt's family, the Dursleys.

When it was finally discovered that Harry hadn't been raised with his mother's family, there was an uproar among those that had also believed Dumbledore's claims that "savior of the wizarding world" would be safe living in the Muggle world. People began to question Dumbledore about the precautions he had supposedly taken to ensure the young boy's safety, to the point of having one of his own allies move into the same neighborhood as Harry's family. What none of them knew was that that same person, Arabella Figg had never actually seen Harry at Number 4 Privet Drive, her own eccentricities making her someone that the Dursleys wouldn't associate with. It hadn't been until been until Hagrid had gone to collect the boy to get his school things and explain to him about being a wizard, Dumbledore being sure that Harry's aunt and uncle would do no such thing, that it had been discovered that Harry Potter was no longer at Number 4 Privet Drive. That he hadn't been since days after he had been deposited on the Dursley's doorstep. A massive search had commenced after that but no luck coming from it.

"Hagrid, what do you know of Harry Potter?" Dumbledore asked again of his Game Keeper.

"E's 'ere, 'eadmaster. Saw 'im myself in Diagon Alley when I went to get that package for you," Hagrid told him.

"What?" "Are you positive?" Dumbledore and McGonagall asked at the same time.

"I'm positive, 'eadmaster. I'd recognize 'im anywhere. Looked exactly like his father, 'e did, except for 'is eyes. As green as Lily's they were." McGonagall sat down heavily in the chair she had abandoned when Hagrid had first announced his news, while Dumbledore returned to his own chair at a more leisurely pace.

"Tell us everything, Hagrid. No matter how small a detail. Don't leave anything out," the Headmaster demanded.

"I was on Diagon Alley retrieving that Stone like you asked me too," Hagrid started, "when I spotted 'im. There was no mistaking 'im, 'e looked just like his father. I went up to 'im and 'e said that 'e was 'arry Potter. And 'e was with the Malfoy boy."

"Wait a minute," McGonagall interrupted, "are you saying that Harry Potter was walking with Draco Malfoy? As if they were friends?" The half-giant nodded his head. "Are you sure that there was no way that Harry was being forced to be with the Malfoy boy?"

"Positive, Professor," Hagrid said. "They were together. I tried ta get 'arry ta come with me but 'e refused. Then the Malfoys showed up with two other people that claimed to be 'arry's parents. Said there was not'ing could be done 'bout it either."

"Harry's parents? That doesn't make any sense," Minerva said, voicing both hers and Dumbledore's confusion. "Harry doesn't have any family other than his aunt and uncle, and we know that it couldn't have been them he was with."

"They weren't Potters," Hagrid told them. "Didn't recognize them at all. Just know they were friends with the Malfoys."

"Thank you Hagrid," Dumbledore said, dismissing the man knowing that he probably had no other information other than what he had already told them. Once the half-giant had left the two professors faced each other, both silent as they lost themselves in thought. Neither knew what to think about what they had just found out. Finally the Deputy Headmistress began to speak.

"Albus, do you have any idea what Hagrid was talking about? Who could it have been with Harry and what did they mean when they said they were his parents?"

"I'm not sure, Minerva," the Headmaster said. "I have to admit that this has come as a complete surprise to myself and well and you. I'll need you to check your records to see where Harry's letter was sent, of course, to see if that will give us a better idea of where to start looking, but I must admit something. The fact that it appears that Harry is close to young Malfoy, if not the whole family, worries me though."

"You don't think they done something to him, do you?"

"I don't know what to think," Dumbledore admitted, "although I'm sure Hagrid would have mentioned something if he noticed a problem with Harry. We will just have to try and find out what we can about the people that Hagrid mentioned and then do what we can to make sure that Harry is protected."

Minerva nodded as she rose to her feet. "I'll go check my records now and see what I can find out. I'll let you know as soon as I find anything." Dumbledore watched as his second in charge left, the ever present twinkle in his eyes gone. While he was relieved that Harry was alive and apparently well, the wizard was not taking the knowledge that the boy was with Voldemort's right hand man and his family as well as he appeared to be. He knew that Voldemort wasn't completely gone and that there was a good chance that the Dark Lord would be making his attempts to resurrect himself soon and that the only way to stop that from happening was to make sure that Harry Potter fought for the side of the Light. That meant getting Harry away from Lucius Malfoy and his family and any influence they might have. He needed to make sure that Harry would be introduced to those that were loyal to Dumbledore and would be able to influence him towards his way of thinking. And Albus Dumbledore had a good idea of how to get that started. He went over to his fireplace throwing some powder into it.

"The Burrow," he said out loud, waiting until he saw a head appear in the flames. "Arthur, I was wondering if it would be possible for you and Molly to come to Hogwarts for a talk."


	6. Time for a Visit

Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry looked around his surroundings, taking in the antiques that were around him as he waited for the house elf to get Lucius Malfoy. It had been two days since Hagrid had told him about his meeting with Harry Potter and Dumbledore had been investigating the claim of Harry's family and what he had discovered did not make him happy.

Sophia and Michael Cavendish had legally adopted one Harry James Potter when the child was 16 months old, after he had been put up for adoption by his Muggle relatives. The adoption had been allowed to go through, even though the Cavendishes had been living in America by that time because both still retained British citizenship. When Albus discovered that Sophia was, in fact, the sister of his own Potions Master, Severus Snape, he had gone to the man to ask why he had not been informed about the adoption; Snape told him that he did not know that his nephew was the famous Harry Potter. Severus had not been to see his sister since the end of the war, being unable to travel abroad because of the Dark Mark on his arm, and Sophia had never told him anything about her son's previous life. When asked what the Malfoys could be planning by keeping Harry's location secret Severus had no idea. While he and Lucius were close, he knew there were plenty of secrets that the Malfoy head kept to himself.

After Albus discovered the adoption, he went to the Ministry to see if there was anything he could do to reverse it and had not been happy to find out that the adoption was final. Short of something happening to the elder Cavendishes, and if they did not make provisions for said something happening, there was no way that Albus Dumbledore could legally remove Harry from his family, so Dumbledore began to work on another plan. The first part had begun with the Weasley family, a family that staunchly supported Dumbledore in everything. They were also a family that already had three children going to Hogwarts and a fourth, a son Harry's age, starting there that September. Albus asked Arthur and Molly Weasley to encourage their children, especially the younger ones, to befriend young Harry and encourage him to their side. He didn't know how close Harry was to young Draco Malfoy but he was positive that he would be able to separate the two boys once they reached school.

"Headmaster, I must say this is a surprise," Lucius Malfoy greeted the wizard, drawing him out of his planning. Lucius had to fight back a smirk at seeing Albus Dumbledore in his front parlor, knowing exactly why the old wizard was there. He had wondered how long it would take for the Headmaster to contact him, knowing exactly where Hagrid would head after their confrontation in Diagon Alley.

"Somehow I doubt that," Dumbledore said, seeing through the meaningless lie. "And I am also sure that you know why I am here."

"Then why don't we take this to my study where we may get more comfortable." Lucius suggested, leading the way towards the room. As they were heading towards the back of the house, they passed by a group of windows that looked out upon the back yard and what Dumbledore saw there caused him to stop in his tracks.

"My God, he looks just like his father," Albus said, watching as Harry and Draco flew around a makeshift Quidditch pitch. Both boys were laughing as they tossed a Quaffle too and fro. Lucius stopped, smiling at the picture his son and his friend made. Seeing Draco so carefree and not afraid to laugh in public was a marked difference from the way Lucius himself was raised.

"They both look like their fathers, I believe," Lucius correct, well aware of the similarities between himself and Draco as well as Harry and his biological father, James Potter. "Luckily for everyone, their personalities and relationship is completely different from their elders. Come, Headmaster, my study is right over here." Albus took one last look at Harry and Draco flying and followed Lucius to his study. Once the two men were situated, Dumbledore got right down to his reason for coming to Malfoy Manor.

"Lucius, I've come to talk to you about Harry."

"If that's the case, I believe we need at least one of his parents here. Dobby." A house elf arrived with a pop.

"You called, Master Lucius sir."

"Yes, Dobby. Go find Master Michael and ask him to join us here."

"Yes, Master." With that Dobby disappeared with another pop.

"You don't mind waiting a few minutes, do you Headmaster?" Lucius asked, smirking at the older man. He couldn't wait to see what Dumbledore had up his sleeve.

"Of course not, Lucius. In fact, while we're waiting, maybe you could tell me how you and the Cavendishes became so close," Dumbledore asked. "It looks as if Harry and Draco are rather close."

"There practically brothers," Lucius replied just before a knock came on the door. "Come in." Michael Cavendish entered, closing he door behind him when he noticed someone with Lucius.

"You wanted to see me, Lucius?"

"Michael, this is Albus Dumbledore, the Headmaster of Hogwarts."

"Pleasure to meet the man who will be in charge of making sure my son and his friends are taken care of for the next seven years," Michael greeted the elder wizard, steeling himself for the confrontation that he was sure was about to happen. "Do you make it a habit of visiting the homes of all your students or is there something special we can help you with?"

"Actually I came to talk to you about Harry Potter," Dumbledore began. "While I think it's noble that you and your wife took him in when he was younger, for whatever reasons, I must tell you that it's imperative that he be returned to his relatives. His aunt and uncle are aware of that and are, at this minute, preparing for Harry's return, so I would appreciate it if you could have Harry meet me in the front hall and I can take him to Surrey."

"You must be joking, of course," Michael stated, humor lacing his voice. "Harry is going nowhere except maybe to London for some more shopping before school starts. We are also planning a trip to Hogsmeade to look for a home there while Harry is in school that way he knows we are close by if he needs either of us."

"Mr. Cavendish, I understand your reluctance at letting Harry go, but you must understand that Harry has a larger destiny than most children his age. He needs to be with his family, it's for the good of everyone involved." Dumbledore looked between the two men before him, knowing that it was going to be an uphill battle to get them to go along with his plans, but knew that he would eventually succeed, if not now, when Harry went to school.

"I understand that you believe my son has a destiny, as well as a good idea of what you believe that destiny is, but that is not my concern," Michael Cavendish stated. "My only concern is that my son is raised right and knows that he is loved and cared for. And that is not going to happen if he is being raised by people that gave him up when he was nothing more than a baby. No matter what you say, I doubt their feelings have changed that much."

"Be that as it may, Harry needs to return to the Dursleys. His aunt and uncle. It's where he will be safe."

"Harry has been perfectly safe all his life," Lucius broke in. "And haven't you always said that Hogwarts is one of the safest places in the country. So between the two places, Harry should be fine."

Dumbledore wanted to protest more, convince both men that his plan was for the best of everyone, but he knew that it would do no good. If anything, it would make them suspect something of him and he couldn't afford that. He just had to make sure his plan to separate Harry from Draco and the Malfoys, as well as the Cavendishes, once he was at school worked.


	7. Train Ride to Destiny

September First found Harry, Draco and their parents making their way to Platforms Three and Three-Quarters at Kings Cross Station so that the boys could catch the Hogwarts Express to school. While both boys were excited at the thought of finally going to school together, they were also apprehensive about leaving their parents. For their own part, the Malfoy and Cavendish adults were worried about their children leaving home and wondered if their warnings to Dumbledore would keep the older wizard in line. They knew that Dumbledore wanted something from Harry and had a good idea that whatever that something was, it didn't include Harry being friends with Draco.

"Draco, stand up straight," Lucius ordered when he saw the blond boy leaning against a wall. As much as he loved his son and wanted him to have an actual childhood, Lucius also understood that there were many people watching Draco. Watching to see if he was being raised to be the next Dark Lord, as many suspected a son of Lucius Malfoy would be.

"Yes Father," Draco replied, straightening up at the same time rolling his eyes at Harry. "Hey, Harry, do you see Pansy or Blaise?"

"Not yet," the brunet said. "We're early though, so they probably aren't here yet. Lazy jerks that they are."

"I so dare you to say that to Pansy's face," Draco laughed, Pansy's temper already legendary.

"Ummm, hello, do you think I have a death wish."

"Boys," Sophia chided them. "I want you two to behave yourselves and to act as the responsible young men that you have been raised to be."

"Yes, Mother." "Yes, Mrs. Cavendish."

"Come on, boys, let's get your trunks onto the train and get you two settled before it gets too crowded," Michael said, levitating Harry's trunk towards the train, Lucius doing the same to Draco's. The boys followed their parents, both carrying the owls that their parents had purchased them on their trip to Diagon Alley. After the trunks were loaded, they went to find the boys a compartment for their trip, quickly finding one towards the middle of the train. The boys quickly settled their owls down and put away their things before turning towards their parents, who appeared to be reluctant to leave the train.

"Well," Sophia finally said, hugging Harry to her. "I guess this is it. Its seems like only yesterday we got you and now you're getting so big."

"Mom," an embarrassed Harry blushed at his mother's fussing over him. "Come on. Stop it already. I'm just going to school, not joining the army or something."

"I know, sweetie, it's just that, you're my little boy. Its one of the perks of motherhood that I can still baby you."

"For how long," Harry practically whined.

"For a very, very long time," Narcissa smiled as she took Draco into her own arms.

"Great," Harry and Draco moaned at the same time, causing all four adults to laugh. With a final kiss and hug from all the adults to both children, Harry and Draco were finally left alone.

"Man, I didn't think they would ever leave," Draco said, flopping down onto one of the cushioned benches in the compartment.

"Neither did I," Harry agreed, joining Draco. "I think Mom was still waiting for me to tell her that I changed my mind and wanted to go to school back in America. I don't think my folks are all that happy with me going to Hogwarts."

"But you do want to, don't you?" Draco asked, worried that his friend might want to change his mind and go somewhere else. Harry's decision to go to Hogwarts was the only reason Draco didn't put up that much of a fight when he got his letter. He didn't even want to think about what would have happened if he and Harry would have gone to two different schools. Harry looked at him as if he thought Draco had said the stupidest thing in the world.

"Of course I want to go, Dray," Harry assured the blond. "Even if it wasn't the same school that my mom and your parents went, as well as my biological parents, it's also where you're gonna be. You're my best friend; do you really think I'd want to go to some school in America where I'll never get to see you?"

"Not really, but you know how you're parents have been worried that Headmaster Dumbledore might try and do something to you," Draco reminded Harry. "I overheard them saying that he might even make it so we aren't friends anymore."

"Let him try," Harry challenged. "There's nothing that will keep us apart. Not even if you're if Slytherin and I'm in Gryffindor."

"What do you mean 'IF' I'm in Slytherin," Draco challenged, looking seriously at Harry who in turn only broke down into laughter, Draco quickly joining him. The two boys laughed a little longer before Harry suggested a game of wizarding Monopoly to pass the time.

The two boys got out the board and pieces and, ignoring the laughter of the other students outside of their compartment, contented themselves with only the company of their friend. Having each other was all that Harry and Draco needed, even though they both had other friends. The boys barely felt it as the train began to move, so engrossed in both their game and their talk about what to expect when they finally reached Hogwarts. Harry was a bit more worried than Draco about what was going to happen because his home was so far away and he knew that the American and British wizarding cultures were completely different. He was afraid he wasn't going to fit in. Draco's own fears were of a different variety. He knew that a lot of wizarding families believed the Malfoys to be Dark Wizards that had supported Lord Voldemort during his reign. The blond had a good idea that there would be many who would assume he was evil because of his father; even if his father wasn't evil it was the assumption of many including the Headmaster. He was worried that, no matter what Harry might say, he would eventually lose his best friend and that thought bothered him to no end.

"Excuse me, but have you seen a toad anywhere?" A bushy haired young girl asked, entering the compartment without so much as knocking first.

"Have you ever heard of knocking?" Draco drawled lazily. "And no, we haven't seen any toad."

"Well, no need to be rude about it," the girl huffed, and then noticed the game the boys were playing. "That doesn't look like any Monopoly game I've seen. Oh, I'm Hermione Granger."

"Its Wizard's Monopoly," Harry told her. "And I'm Harry Potter. That's Draco Malfoy."

"Oh wow, Harry Potter. I've read all about you," Hermione squealed, then remembered the other name Harry had given and turned towards Draco. "Wait, did you say Malfoy?" Both Harry and Draco nodded. "I've read about your family. I don't understand. Why are the two of you friends? I mean, your family died," pointing towards Harry, "at the hands that your family fought for," now pointing at Draco. "Harry, I don't think it's a good idea that the two of you should be left alone." And with that, Hermione sat herself down, making it obvious to the boys that she had no intention of going anywhere.

Five minutes later, another student entered the compartment, again without knocking, causing Harry and Draco to question about the manners in which some families raised their children. This time, it was a small boy with red hair. The two friends noticed that the boy's robes appeared to be second hand and shared a look. 'Has to be a Weasley.' Lucius and Narcissa had told them something about the various Pure-Blood families in Britain, along with a brief run-down of their current political leanings and that included the Weasley clan.

"Here you are," the boy said, looking straight at Hermione. "I was wondering where you had disappeared to. Thought I would let you know that that kid Neville found his toad. What are you doing here anyway?"

"Making sure that nothing happens to Harry over here," Hermione told him, pointing towards where Harry and Draco were sitting together. It was then that the red-head noticed Hermione was not alone in the compartment.

"Ron Weasley, first year," he said, greeting them. "Hermione said one of you is named Harry. Not Harry Potter?"

"Yeah, that would be me."

Ron couldn't believe his luck. He knew that Harry Potter was supposed to be starting Hogwart's the same year he was. Headmaster Dumbledore had come to Ron and his parents, asking him to befriend the young orphan and help him acclimate himself to the wizarding world. Ron figured that he would have to wait until he had gotten to Hogwarts and everyone had been sorted, before he would have a chance to meet Harry. Ron knew that there was a good chance that they both would be in Gryffindor since that we're all of the Weasley and Potter families had gone and couldn't wait to become friends with the famous young man.

"Wow. Is it true? You know, about the…" Ron pointed to his forehead.

"Yes."

"Can I see it?" Ron asked, Hermione nodding next to him, excitement showing on her face.

"No, you can't see it," Draco practically yelled, standing in front of his friend. "Really how rude can one be?"

"Stuff it, Blondie," Ron sneered. "I don't have to guess who you are. You look just like those pictures I've seen of your father. You have to be a Malfoy. What are you doing with Harry Potter? You're not fit to even breathe the same air as him, let alone be in the same room as him." Harry had to pull Draco back before the blond could physically harm the red-head.

"I don't know who you think you are, but there's no reason that you have to be such a right bastard," Harry stated, looking over at both Ron and Hermione. "Draco didn't say anything to either of you. You don't even know him, only what you've apparently been told or read and you've both have made assumptions on what he and I are doing together. You've both barged into this compartment, without so much as knocking, showing that neither of you have any manners and yet you believe that you have the right to state that you believe Draco is some kind of bad person. I think that, maybe, it might be better if the two of you just leave."

Ron and Hermione looked in shock for a moment, while Draco just stood by the brunet proudly. He was very glad that Harry had stood up for him and it made him feel more secure in what would happen once the reached Hogwarts. Harry and Draco watched, with amusement, at Ron's face turned an interesting shade of red. If it wasn't for Hermione's hand on his arm, the boys felt sure that Ron would have tried to physically attack them.

"We are not leaving Harry Potter alone with a Death Eater wannabe," Ron spat. "There's no telling what you might do to him." Ron sat down heavily on the seat the Hermione had vacated, arms crossed and scowl on his face. Hermione seemed to need a minute to think before joining Ron. Harry and Draco tried to ignore the other two first years and continue their game of Monopoly but found that they could no longer concentrate. Silence reigned in the cabin until the train finally arrived at Hogsmeade Station.


	8. Sorting Time

The Hogwarts Express pulled into Hogsmeade Station and hundreds of noisy and excited children exited the train. Even Harry and Draco began to chatter happily as they got off, despite still having to deal with Ron and Hermione, who had refused to leave the two boys alone for even five minutes. The way the two other first-years were acting made Harry wonder if he had made the right decision to attend Hogwarts. If everyone was going to treat his friendship with Draco as suspicious, maybe it would have been better for him to go to school back in America. He was sure that Draco would have been accepted into the same one too so they still could have been together.

"First years over 'ere," a loud voice shouted to be heard over the noise of the students. "First years over 'ere." Harry and Draco saw the man that had accosted them on Diagon Alley shepherding the youngest students onto a series of boats. "Four to a boat."

"Draco, Harry, over here," Pansy yelled for them. They looked over and saw her and Blaise standing next to a boat. "Saved a couple of spots just for the two of you."

"Great," Harry said, as he and Draco went over and got in before Ron or Hermione could stop them. When it became apparent that there would be no room for either of them, the two would-be protectors went to find their own boat and ended up sharing with Hagrid and another student. Blaise and Pansy hadn't failed to notice the other two first-years and asked his friends about it.

"Who were they and why did they look like they wanted to kill us for getting you guys into our boat?" Blaise asked.

"The girl was a Muggle-born named Granger," Draco explained. "The red-head, as if you couldn't tell, was a Weasley. The youngest son of I'm right. And the reason for the look is because they didn't like the fact that Harry and I are friends. They made themselves Harry's protector throughout most of the train ride here."

"Complete morons, if you ask me," Harry broke in. "That jerk Ron even had the nerve to ask to see my scar. Can you believe that? I mean, do parents not even pretend to teach their children manners here?"

"Most families do," Pansy promised, "but there are some families that think that they are better than others because they are supposedly on the side of the Light. And, I hate to say this Harry, but there's a good shot that that's going to be a lot of people's reactions when they see you."

"Yeah, Harry, they'll probably even make so you and Draco remaining friends will be next to impossible," Blaise added.

"That's never going to happen," Harry said with conviction. There was no doubt in his mind that, no matter what happened, he and Draco would remain friends. "I don't care what anyone says, I know the truth and that's all that counts. Wow." The grouped looked over to see what had gotten Harry's attention and the quartet saw Hogwarts for the first time. The castle was lit, from bottom to top, with what had to be thousands of candles.

Eventually the boats came to a stop and everyone carefully got out. The students made their way into the castle where they were introduced to Professor McGonagall. She welcomed the students and told them to wait in the hall for a few minutes until it came time for them to be sorted. Harry and company snickered at some of the outrageous theories the other students had about how the sorting would occur. The laughed out loud when Ron told him that, according to his older brothers, they had to wrestle a troll or something along those lines. They couldn't believe that anyone would actually believe anything like that.

Soon, though, Ron's attention was off the sorting and back onto the subject of Harry Potter and his friendship with Draco Malfoy. When he spotted Harry and his friends, he went over to them and grabbed Harry's arm, intending to drag him away from the corruptive influences that he was with. Unfortunately for Ron, he hadn't known that Harry had been taking martial arts lessons since he was six. Ron was on the ground, nursing a bruised wrist before he had taken two steps.

"You just don't learn, do you Weasley?" Draco sneered.

"Sod off, Malfoy," Ron shouted, getting back onto his feet. He looked over at Harry. "Look, Harry, I know you're new to the Wizarding World and that you don't know how things work here, but let me fill you in on something. I don't care what load of rubbish this one," pointing to Draco, "has been filling your head with, but he's no good. All you have to do is look at him and know he's going to be just like his father. A no-good Death Eater. There's no question that he's going to be in Slytherin. All the Malfoys are. And nothing good has ever come from that house of snakes."

"There's nothing wrong with being a Slytherin," Harry said. "Personally I can't think of a better house than Slytherin to be in." Harry noticed the proud looks on some of the other first-years when he said that and figured that they must come from Slytherin families. Ron looked at Harry as if he had just said the most outrageous thing he had ever heard.

"You can't mean that, Harry," Ron denied. "You just can't."

"I certainly do mean it. And I most certainly do not want to be in any house that would have someone like you as a member," Harry told him flatly. Before Ron could say anything else, McGonagall had rejoined them.

"Alright students, I want everyone to line up." The group of first-years quickly did as ask, forming three lines. Harry had Draco on his right and, unfortunately, Ron on his left. The red-head refused to leave Harry's side and it made the brunet question why Ron was working so hard at keeping him from his friend.

The students were lead into the Great Hall, where hundreds of students were waiting for them. Harry and the other first-years looked around and many ohh-ed and ahh-ed when they caught a glimpse of the magical ceiling that seemed to be reflecting the weather outside. McGonagall continued to walk towards the front of the hall until she reached a stool that held a ratty old hat. Harry, Draco and their friends were some of the only new students who didn't jump when the hat began to sing. Once it was over, McGonagall began calling out the various students names who then went up and had the hat placed on their head. After a moment or two the hat would shout out what house the child belonged to and they would then join their house table. Harry didn't pay a whole lot of attention to the other students. He only cared about where he and his friends would be placed, hoping to be with them. When Hermione Granger went to Gryffindor, causing him to look over at that table and noticed another group of red-heads similar to Ron's, he decided that he really didn't want to be in that house.

"Parkinson, Pansy." Harry watched as his only female friend made her way to the stool. It was only a minute before the hat shouted out "Slytherin."

It was only one name before it was Harry's turn.

"Potter, Harry." Harry began the walk to the front, ignoring the talk around him.

"Did she say Harry Potter?"

"I heard he was coming to Hogwarts this year."

"He looks smaller than I thought." Harry finally reached the stool, sitting on it as McGonagall dropped the hat on his head. He stopped himself from jumping when he heard a voice in his head.

"Well, well, well, Mr. Potter, I was wondering when I would get a chance to see you," the hat said. "Or should I call you Cavendish?"

"Either is fine."

"Well, Mr. Potter, I see you have a strong mind and that you enjoy learning things. You would do well in Ravenclaw and the loyalty you have towards your friends would do you well in Hufflepuff. But it's your bravery in the face of new challenges that would place you in Gryffindor."

"Anyplace but there. That's where that idiot Weasley thinks he's going to go and that girl Granger is already there and I would rather have nothing to do with either of them."

"There are those that would prefer that you go to the same house as your parents. That had made plans for that event so that you would be more willing to do their bidding."

"Well, they can just kiss off," Harry said. "I'm not going to let myself be forced to do what someone else wants me to. That's not why I chose to come to this school and if that's what's going to be expected of me here, I think I'll just go back to America with my parents." Harry heard the hat chuckle at his pronouncement.

"Now, now, Mr. Potter, there's no need to be like that. I think you'll do well here and may be just what is needed. And I also know what house you will do the best in. And that would be."

"Slytherin"


	9. Chapter 9

The Great Hall was quiet as Harry removed the Sorting Hat and made his way over to where Draco and Pansy were, the two making room in the middle for Harry to sit with them, cheering and clapping. They seemed to be the only ones, other than Blaise, who had yet to be sorted. Harry glanced around at the silent students and teachers, feeling uncomfortable at the attention that he was getting. While he knew that there were going to be some people that had expectations about which house he would be in, he hadn't expected the reaction he was getting.

"Talk about making an interesting first impression,"" Draco quipped, breaking the quiet. The blond looked at the other students. "Its like they've never seen anyone be sorted before."

That was all it took for the other students to break out of the shock and start talking again, mainly about Harry's placement. Professor McGonagall looked back to the Headmaster who shook off his own shock that Harry had gone into Slytherin, before nodding for her to continue. Finally, after Blaise joined Draco, Pansy and Harry at the Slytherin table, the sorting was over. After an odd opening statement from Headmaster Dumbledore, which made the four first years wonder about his mental health, a veritable feast appeared on table in front of them.

Harry looked over all of the food, not recognizing much of it because of the little time he had spent in Britain. He put some chicken and vegetables on his plate, along with something that Draco told him was treacle tart. Harry knew that he would end up trying everything eventually, but didn't want to push his luck so soon with taking something he would hate.

"What the hell is this?" Harry said, taking a sip of the juice in his goblet, promptly spitting it back out again.

"That's right," Draco said, "I forgot that you've never tried pumpkin juice before. It's what most wizarding children drink."

"No wonder they seem so hyper with how sweet it is," Harry grimaced, putting the goblet down and looking to see if there was anything else he could drink, not finding anything. "And I like sweet. Don't they have anything else to drink? Milk or orange juice or something?"

"We can see if Uncle Sev can ask one of the house elves if they can get us something else to drink," Draco offered, trying his own pumpkin juice and making a face at it also. While, unlike Harry, he had had it numerous times before, he had spent enough time with Harry's family in America that it seemed he had also lost his taste for the sweet drink. Although, unlike Harry, he preferred the tangier taste of cran-grape over orange juice. Just then, Headmaster Dumbledore stood to give a few start of term rules and then led most of the students in singing the school song before dismissing them to head to their common rooms.

Harry and Draco walked side by side, following the prefect assigned to show the first years how to get to the Slytherin common room. They noticed the cooler air as they went further into the dungeons before being stopped in front of an apparently empty section of the stone wall. It took them a few moments before they noticed that there was actually a door there, hidden by the indentions of the wall itself.

"Okay, everyone pay attention because," the girl said. "This is the entrance to the Slytherin common room. Through here is your new home for the next seven years. Consider yourselves lucky to have been sorted into the best house in Hogwarts, although the other houses will disagree with that statement strongly. You need to know the password to enter. It changes at least once a month and you are to never tell anyone outside of the house what that password is. Right now it is Caput draconis."

As soon as the prefect said it, the stones moved allowing the students entrance and their first look at their new home. As Harry made his way into the common room, he took everything in. The common room was huge, decorated in green and silver with various breeds of snakes represented throughout the room. Two huge fireplaces were set into two walls. Two staircases led to what he assumed were their bedrooms and he saw some of the older students already heading towards them. He turned back to the prefect as she began to speak again.

"If you haven't figured it out yet, through those staircases are your rooms. There will be two students per room and your names are on the doors so you will know which room is yours. Each room has its own ensuite bathroom. Your trunks are already in your rooms. There are hampers in each room for your dirty things that the house elves will clean for you. That is all they will do. You are responsible for everything else. They are not your personal slaves.

You should consider yourselves lucky. From what I understand, the other houses have all of the students in one room, with all of the levels sharing a communal shower. Now you will have about a half hour to check out your rooms before you are expected to be back in the common room to meet our Head of House." With those words, the new students rushed to see their new rooms.

"Check it out Harry, we're roomies," Draco exclaimed. Harry met him in front of a door and saw both of their names on it. It turned out that he and Draco would be together while Blaise would be rooming with another first year by the name of Theodore Nott, leaving Greg Goyle and Vince Crabbe sharing the last room.

"Wicked," Harry walked around the room. There were two matching beds, covered by green curtains. There were two desks with a bookcase next two each on one side of the bed and a small table and a wardrobe on the other side. Between the two wardrobes, there was a door leading into a huge bathroom. "Man, that tub is as big as our hot tub at home. This is excellent."

"Only the best for the Slytherins," Draco grinned. "I'm psyched that we're going to be together. I couldn't imagine sharing a room with anyone else."

"Same here," Harry agreed. "The only thing that would make it any better would be if there was a television so I could bring my nintendo. And football season was just going to start and you know that my dad got us season tickets to the Eagles."

"I know. You are way too obsessed," Draco teased his friend. "Besides, now we can play quidditch and that's way better than football."

"Says the boy who keeps dropping the ball." Harry glanced down to the watch he was wearing. "Come on, we better get back to the common room for Uncle Sev's speech. It's going to be great being able to see him more often. He's my uncle but you've actually spent more time with him than me."

"That's just because Dumbledore has him on such a short leash," Draco said as he and Harry made their way to the common room, joining the rest of the students. "I'm sure that will change now that you are in school and in Slytherin. Dumbledore can't say anything about him checking up on a student in his own house." Anything that Harry might say to that was stopped by the entrance of the man in question.

"Welcome students to another year at Hogwarts." Severus Snape looked over all of his students, his eyes taking in everything. A small smile, barely noticeable, crossed his face when he saw his nephew and godson sitting in front of the others, smiles beaming from their faces. "For those that don't know me," he looked over at the first years, "my name is Professor Severus Snape and I am the Head of House for Slytherin as well as your Potions Professor. This will be your home for the next 9 months and, as such, the members are your family. As with most families, you will not all get along, but any problems you have with any members of this house are to not leave the common room. The rest of the school is only too happy to vilify all members of Slytherin and think of us as evil, no matter what happens. To them, we are to present a united front. I expect the best from you all, in regards to everything from your grades to your behavior. If you do break the rules, make sure you don't get caught. If I am called upon by another teacher because of you, be assured that whatever punishment they give you will be a drop in the bucket compared to what I will do to you.

"Do not think this means that I am not available to you. If you have any problems that a prefect cannot help you with, whether it is with your class work or another student, my door is open to you, but make sure it is for something important. I do not want to be interrupted because your heart was broken or you stubbed your toe or something trivial like that. Now as it is getting late, I think it is time for all of you to turn in. Breakfast starts at seven and I will be passing out your schedules at eight. Have a good evening."

The students quickly began making their way towards their dorms, everyone that is except for Harry and Draco. As soon as the common room was empty, they went over to their professor and gave him a huge hug.

"Uncle Sev, I'm so glad to see you," Harry said, "not to mention being in Slytherin with you. This year is going to be great."

"And I'm glad that you both are here," Severus told them. "But I hope you don't expect any special treatment just because you are my nephew."

"Of course not Uncle Sev," Draco grinned. "We know better than that. But we do want to know if you can get us something other than pumpkin juice to drink. Harry really didn't like it and it's not to my taste anymore either."

"I'll see what I can do," Severus promised. "But for now I want the two of you to head to bed. It's been a long day and tomorrow isn't going to be much better." He turned serious as he looked at Harry. "You need to be prepared for tomorrow. There are a lot of people who aren't happy with you being placed in the snake pit and I'm sure they will not be shy in saying anything. You got lucky tonight because they were all in shock, but that will all change tomorrow."

"Yeah, we already got a firsthand experience with how people will react to me on the train," Harry informed his uncle. "These two jerks just invited themselves into our cabin on the train and wouldn't leave. One of them even asked if he could see my scar. Can we say rude much?"

"Unfortunately that was only the start but I want you to promise me that if things get to be too bad that you will come to me, no matter what."

"I promise," Harry said, before a huge yawn took over. "But I think you're right and I and Draco should head to bed."

"Alright," Severus gave Harry and then Draco a kiss on the top of their heads. "I will see you in the morning."


	10. Chapter 10

Harry's first day at Hogwarts was everything that he had thought it would be, both good and bad. He and Draco got up in the morning and got ready for the day ahead. They headed towards the Great Hall for breakfast, unencumbered by their book bags since they didn't want to cart all of their books with them because they didn't know which classes they had first. It was as they neared the hall that Harry noticed everyone staring at him and the hushed whispers that followed in his wake. He did his best to ignore them, continuing his conversation with Draco about what they thought they would be doing that day until something, more like someone, made them stop in their tracks. More specifically, Ron Weasley stood blocking the path to the Great Hall and Harry could tell by the look on the red head's face that whatever he had to say wasn't going to be pleasant.

"Why don't you look at that," Ron sneered, gaining the attention of the crowd of students in the hallway, "if it isn't our boy hero, or should I say boy traitor? You parents would be ashamed of you if they saw you consorting with the likes of him, let alone you being sorted into Slytherin."

"My parents have no problem with which house I was sorted in," Harry retorted refusing to let Ron see how bothered he was by the other boy. Harry had never had to deal with bullies or people not liking him. He had always been popular back at school in the States. "They told me that would be proud of me no matter where I was placed."

"I'm not talking about those people that raised you," the other boy said. "I'm talking about your real parents. The Potters. They were true Gryffindors and they would hate you being in that snake pit. Everyone knows that Slytherins are evil."

"How dare you," the green eyed boy growled, his anger beginning to overtake him at the assumption of someone who had no idea of who he was or how he was raised. "Who in the hell do you think you are to assume you know anything about what any of my parents would think about my being in Slytherin? You didn't know them just like you don't know me."

"You tell him, Harry," Draco said, supporting his friend. "He's just jealous because he knows you're better than him anyway. Probably upset because you didn't want to hang out with him on the train."

"Sod off Blondie," Ron snarled, taking a step towards Draco. "You're probably the reason Harry's even in that snake pit. You probably cast a hex on him or something."

"Yeah because that's something every first year that has never had any magickal training has the ability to do," Draco rolled his eyes before grabbing Harry's hand. "Come on, Harry. Let's get to breakfast before Professor Snape starts to hand out the schedules and notices we aren't there yet."

"It is too late for that, I'm afraid Mr. Malfoy," drawled Professor Snape from behind them. All of the students jumped at the unexpected voice only to stare in silence at the foreboding look on the Snape's face. The professor took in the crowded area and as his eyes met each student, said student quickly looked away and headed towards the Great Hall, wanting to get as far away from whatever was about to happen and leaving only Harry, Draco and Ron. "Would anyone care to tell me what is going on here?"

"Nothing Professor," Ron said, gulping as Snape turned his attention towards him. "I was just talking to Harry here when Malfoy decided to interrupt." Snape looked at him for a moment before turning to his two Slytherins.

"Is this true Mr. Potter? Mr. Malfoy?"

"No, Professor," Harry answered his uncle, having already been told to not let on his relationship with the Potions Master. "Draco and I were on our way to breakfast when Ron got in our way. He told me that how my parents would be ashamed of my being in Slytherin." Snape's eyebrow rose at that.

"Really," the Potion's Professor drawled. "If I remember right, your mother was sorted into Slytherin when she went to Hogwarts. And she is one of the finest witches I have ever had the privilege of knowing."

"That's not much of a recommendation, you greasy git," Ron muttered under his breath, but not so quietly that Professor Snape didn't hear him.

"Twenty points from Gryffindor, Mr. Weasley and detention tonight for insulting a teacher. I must say, that's a new record. Even your brothers waited a week before they began to lose their house points," Snape told him. "I must say, this could prove to be a very interesting year if this is how you wanted to start it off. Now don't you have somewhere else you have to be?" Ron nodded his head, his face red at already having lost points and the detention, knowing that somehow his mother was going to find out and she would not be happy about it, and headed towards the Great Hall. Once he was gone, the Professor turned back towards Draco and Harry.

"I want you both to be careful about Weasley," he warned the two Slytherins. "I have a feeling that he will continue to try and cause the two of you problems, especially you Harry. He is very much his mother's son, and she has always been a social climber and she has passed that gene onto her two youngest children. Luckily we don't have to deal with the daughter for another year."

"I've heard stories about how poor the Weasleys are," Draco said. "If she's such a social climber, why did she marry Arthur Weasley?"

"Because when they first got together, it was said that he was being groomed to be Minister one day by Dumbledore, but that was something he was never interested in," the older wizard explained. "Arthur is happy where he is, and with what life has given him. He loves his wife and his family and doesn't want to deal with the politics required to be in a higher position at the Ministry. Molly is not happy about that though and has tried her best to get him promoted."

"And you think that Ron just wants to be my friend because I'm the stupid Boy Who Lived?" Harry grumbled. "Just what I need. Like watching out for Dumbledore wasn't going to be bad enough, now I have to deal with people who are judging me for something I can't even remember."

"Unfortunately Harry, that is something that isn't likely to change," Snape replied. "Like I said, just be careful and remember my door is always open to either one of you if you need to talk. Now why don't you two go get some breakfast? You have Potions first thing and I will not tolerate lateness, even if it is you two."

"Yes Sir," both boys said before doing as told.

"I was rather surprised to see Harry sorted into Slytherin, Severus," a grandfatherly voice came from behind the Professor as soon as both boys were out of eyesight. "Considering whom his parents are, I would have thought that he was destined to be a Gryffindor, especially after that night."

"The Potters didn't raise him though, Headmaster," Severus reminded his superior, turning around to face the elderly wizard. "Nor was he even raised in Britain, considering his accent clearly has him marked as an American. There is no telling how he was brought up."

"True, true," Albus Dumbledore agreed quickly. "And the fact that he seems to have developed a close friendship with Mr. Malfoy seems to point out that he was raised by people that have Slytherin leanings. I want you to keep an eye on that. If I remember it correctly, you are young Draco's godfather." Severus nodded his head. "Find out what his intentions are in regards to Mr. Potter. Maybe encourage the two of them to stay away from each other. Point out the problems a friendship between the two might bring."

"I have never bothered to involve myself in my students' social lives and I don't intend to start now, especially when one of those students is James Potter's son," Snape gave his best sneer.

"Regardless, I want you to watch the two of them. I want Harry to cultivate friends within an appropriate circle."

"One that doesn't include Draco Malfoy," Snape interrupted.

"The Malfoys were supporters of Voldemort," Dumbledore reminded the Potions Master. "I don't want them to take advantage of the fact that Harry might not be aware of that."

"Let me guess, you think it would be better if Harry were friends with someone like Ron Weasley from Gryffindor." Dumbledore smiled and nodded his head. "In case you missed it, Headmaster, Mr. Weasley is very hostile towards Mr. Potter once he became a Slytherin, no doubt raised to believe that all Slytherins were evil because we know that is what Molly believes."

"I will make sure to talk to both Molly and Ronald about understanding that they need to help Harry stay away from the Dark Arts, especially with him being in Slytherin," Dumbledore explained, talking down to Snape as if he were still as student at the school instead of one of the teachers. "They'll do what is needed. Now I believe that you have some timetables to hand out." Without giving Snape a chance to say anything else, Dumbledore walked away leaving behind a worried professor, wondering what the Headmaster was planning and what he would have to do to keep his nephew safe.


End file.
